Goodbye
by Ellsweetella
Summary: "What if the world only has a minute left? What will you do?" "I will use that minute to love you to the end." He didn't realise that his world was going to end soon... Clato


Hi~ Back with a one shot! It is based on a mv of song by Show Luo, titled "**不具名的悲傷" **roughly translated as Anonymous Grief. Clove, Cato and Marvel are OOC.

Summery: "What if the world only has a minute left? What will you do?"

"I will use that minute to love you to the end."

He didn't realise that his world was really ending then.

Goodbye

Clove sat before Marvel, her eyes filled with pain and anger. He looked at her, his eyes hard.

"When did it start?" she growled menacingly.

"There was none," Marvel looked at her, his voice laced with poison.

"Lie! LIES! What am I to you?" Clove shouted, throwing the plates off the table. They fell, crashing into pieces, just like her heart. He betrayed her! She thought that she could trust him, that he loved her whole-heartedly, like how she had loved him. Yet, he cheated on her, with the "perfect" Glimmer.

"Throw! THROW!" he shouted, pushing the plates off the table. She stood there, staring at the broken plates as he stormed out of the house.

She collapsed onto the floor, her tears flowing silently. It hurts. The strong Clove was in pain. Slowly, she gently picked the broken pieces up.

Cato looked at the crying C love. Pain stabbed his heart. That jerk! He dashed out, catching up with Marvel at the back alley. He growled, punching Marvel's face. No one could make Clove cry and go off with it! No one! He kicked him on the stomach, causing Marvel to cry out in pain.

Marvel glared at Cato, anger bubbling in him. He punched him hard in the stomach. Cato wiped off his sweat and pinned Marvel against the wall, punching his face with all his might. Blood trickled down Marvel's swollen lips. Before Marvel could retaliate, Cato continuously threw punches at him.

Cato spat at Marvel before running back to Clove. She needed him.

* * *

><p>Cato squatted next to Clove, picking up the plates and forks strewn on the floor. Clove looked up. "Don't use that sort of on me," she hissed, "you will make me sick."<p>

Cato stayed there, looking at Clove, his heart breaking for her.

"GO! GO AWAY!" Clove screamed, breaking down. Cato pulled Clove into his arms, hugging her tightly. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He loved her. He loved her since the day they challenged each other to a match. He loved her secretly, being her best friend.

Clove stayed in his arms. His arms were filled with warmth and were so gentle. In his arms, she felt relaxed, as if all her troubles were gone. "Cato, if the world has only a minute left, what would you do?"

Cato went silent. "If the world has only a minute left, I love you to the end." It was a risk. Confessing to her might kill their friendship, but, Clove hated people who lie to her.

Clove gazed into the pair of emerald eyes. It was filled with warmth, love and sincerity. He was not joking. Her heart thumped wildly inside her. He pressed his lips against her forehead, rocking her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Clove asked.<p>

"You will see!" Cato smirked mysteriously, driving on the road. Clove laughed. Her laughter was like the bells in the wind.

"Cato, can you tell me the story behind the ring again?" Clove snuggled against Cato.

"This was the ring that my mother gave to my father, swearing eternal love. It is a symbol of love and protection…" Cato smiled, his focus drifting onto the sweet Clove for a split second.

A bike dashed out.

He swerved.

They woke up. He found himself in a car wreck. He looked down at his injured body. Dead. He was dead. Getting up, he pulled Clove up. Black smoke was rushing, engulfing the car. He took her hand and ran. The siren of the ambulance echoed behind them. He ignored it, dashing forward, pulling Clove along.

Fear was written all over Clove's face. Something was tugging at her to go back, but the Cato's grip made her move forward. She looked back, watching the black some engulfing the overturned car. Something was not right.

Cato ran, his grip on Cove tightening. He did not want to lose her! No! But… Something was wrong. He knew that he was dead, but was she? He turned back, just in time to catch a glimpse of her body being carried up the ambulance. He looked at the trembling Clove. He had to let go. She still had a chance to live. Looking away, he let go.

It was like being sucked into a black hole. Once Cato let go, Clove was pushed into the black clouds. She moved back, and back and back….

* * *

><p>The moving line of the heart beat monitor pulled into a straight line. Just when the doctor was about to give up, the line started to jump as Clove entered her body once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Cato walked back to the ruins. He ignored the shocked and disgusted stares of the passers-by. Bending down he gently slipped the gold ring off the finger of his body. It hurts. He ran, to where Clove was.<p>

He couldn't remember how many people he passed through. He dashed into the hospital, running into the room where Clove lied. Gently, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger, kissing it. Goodbye, Clove, I love you. He didn't know that his world would end so soon. However, he had been able to love her right to the end. With a sad smile, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Clove woke up with a start, her tears falling like rain. She looked at the gold ring on her finger. Why? WHY? Why did it all end before it even started? I love you! I love you Cato! She screamed in her head. If only he knew... If only...<p>

* * *

><p>His world started to rain. The raindrops fell onto his face. Clove, I love you and I will always do. Live on, move on. You will find someone better….<p> 


End file.
